Mimpi
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Semuanya terulang kembali. Seribu dibalas seribu lima ratus.


Author : INI APAAA! Kenapa fic pertama di fandom ini begini sih!? Ini semua gara-gara Pixiv! Hueee!

Yu : Izanami… ada yang pairing aku sama makhluk menyeramkan itu? HIII!

Author : cerewet

**Disclaimer : Persona 4 punya Atlus, oke?**

**Warning : semoga Yu Narukami atau Souji seta nggak OOC. Oh, author ikut nama 'official' menurut animasi sama game Persona 4 In Mayonaka Arena oke? Jadi, **_**bear with me**_

* * *

><p>Seseorang yang ditakdirkan hidup abadi tanpa mencicipi namanya mati atau kematian bisa saja merasa bosan di sela-sela kehidupannya. Mau itu makhluk supernatural macam Vampire atau hingga yang kuat seperti dewa maupun dewi pasti pernah dilanda namanya kebosanan. Dan kata kebosanan dapat dengan mudah menjadi pemicu peristiwa atau ide. Hanya Izanami yang mengalami dan belajar bahwa bosan bisa menjadi membahayakan.<p>

Inaba, sebuah kota kecil di suatu daerah di negeri Sakura. Kota yang selalu dikenal dengan nama Inaba ini sangat tenang dan jarang terjadi suatu hal besar. Izanami tersenyum, mungkin rencananya akan berhasil jika cakupan wilayah tak terlalu luas. Singkatnya, Inaba adalah tempat sempurna agar permainannya berjalan lancar. Ia butuh pemain dan tak usah berepot-repot diri menanyakan karena dirinya yakin tidak ada yang ingin memainkan permainan antara hidup dan mati ini.

Ia melihat sebuah SPBU dan tersenyum karena tahu melakukan apa.

Ia adalah seorang dewi, dengan kekuatan miliknya, mudah saja membuat sebuah pemicu. Pemain pertama datang, orangnya masih muda sekitar dua puluh tahunan. Memakai jaket biru dan dengan gaya semerawut. Izanami mendekati orang tersebut, berbicara sebentar dan akhirnya mengetahui kalau ia dari kota. Dengan bermodalkan senyuman dan jabatan tangan, seorang pemain telah masuk arena.

Si laki-laki tersebut akan dikenal pembawa putus asa.

Berita tentang sekretaris dewan kota memiliki simpanan mulai menyeruak bagaikan pandemi virus. Televisi, radio hingga media cetak membicarakan seorang laki-laki bernama Nametame Taro. Ia membawa mobil dan mengisi bahan bakar di tempat Izanami bekerja. Tak mau menghilangkan kesempatan, Izanami meminta dirinya yang mengurus pelanggan satu ini. Teman rekannya hanya menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Sekali lagi kedua tangan terhubung, pemain kedua terdaftar.

Ialah pemegang kekuatan kehampaan.

Pemain ketiga sebenarnya tak pernah ia pikirkan. Bahkan sebenarnya ingin orang Inaba sendiri yang akan menjadi pemain terakhir. Tapi sebuah mobil bercat _silver _mendekat. Ia kenal(atau hanya sekedar tahu?) siapa pembawa mobil tersebut. Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan laki-laki yang lebih tua, keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan potongan seperti mangkok.

Pada awalnya Izanami menganggap si pemuda hanya orang biasa. ia akhirnya berpikir kalau si rambut perak itu cocok menjadi pemain terakhir.

Ia dekati dan terlihat jelas wajahnya, kedua mata warna abu-abu yang tak lazim bagi penduduk negeri sakura. Ia merasa sedikit terkejut, wajah yang memperlihatkan sedikit emosi ditambah pendiam membuat hatinya berdetak. Lengkungan wajah dari ujung alis hingga dagu terlihat _indah_. Dan ia merasa pernah melihat orang seperti si pemuda.

_Izanagi_

_Izanagi suamiku…_

_IZANAGI!_

_AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!_

Hatinya berteriak, walaupun wajah menunjukkan senyuman ramah khas pekerja SPBU. Tangan miliknya terangkat dan si pemuda menerimanya. Semua ini terjadi hanya karena ia mengajaknya untuk bekerja di SPBU tersebut.

Berbeda dengan pemegang kekuatan lain, si pemuda langsung memegang kepalanya karena sakit.

Pemain terakhir terpilih, ia adalah harapan dan ketakutan(kemarahan?) bagi Izanami.

**Setelah kalahnya si pemeran pertama, pembawa putus asa.**

Yu narukami, pemuda SMA berambut perak berdiri dengan tegak. Pertarungan antar duo Izanagi dimenangkan pemegang -temannya yang terluka memberi selamat. Mereka berhasil menjadi penyelamat dunia. Yu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Namun momen indah sekaligus menyenangkan tersebut berakhir setelah muncul sebuah shadow berbentuk mata dengan lensa kamera. Ameno Sagiri, makhluk tersebut memperkenalkan diri. Ia adalah pembuat kabut, pengamat keinginan manusia. Yu terkejut, teman-temannya merasakan hal yang sama pula. Tapi ia tak takut, dengan Izanagi dan persona lain miliknya menantang makhluk kuat itu.

Ameno Sagiri tumbang, si makhluk memberi selamat dan sekaligus menyadari kalau manusia memang menginginkan untuk hidup. Teman-temannya terlihat sangat lelah namun gembira karena akhirnya semua masalah telah selesai. Si pembawa putus asa atau dikenal dengan nama Adachi Tohru memilih menyerah dan ikut peraturan dunia.

…

Sudah setahun berlalu, Yu Narukami akan kembali ke tempat asalnya. Hanya saja harus terhenti sesaat karena sebuah surat dari Adachi. Surat yang menyatakan kalau persona Izanagi milik Yu dan Magatsu-Izanagi Adachi dipicu suatu hal membuat si pemuda sadar bahwa tugasnya belum selesai.

Yu kembali ke dunia televisi, kali ini ia tahu harus pergi kemana. Yomutsu Hirasaka, jalan(ruangan?) dengan nuansa warna merah. Kabut yang menyelimuti tempat tersebut sangat tebal. Kedua kaki mulai melangkah, berbunyi nyaring memecah keheningan.

Ia tak mengerti, hanya kaki yang membawanya ke sebuah tempat. Ia tak mengenalnya namun disaat bersamaan hatinya mengatakan kalau ia pernah ke sini sekali. Ia meremas dadanya, ada perasaan rindu dan ketakutan bersamaan.

_Yomutsu Hirasaka, jalan antara dunia dengan 'Yomi' atau selalu dikenal dengan nama neraka. Ia harus menjemput belahan jiwanya._

_Izanami_

Yu memegang kepalanya, rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan seolah ada tumpukan batu jatuh begitu saja. Katana di tangan kanan sampai terlepas. Tak peduli dengan rasa sakit, ia kembali berjalan. Kenapa hatinya sekarang menyuruhnya untuk kembali dan jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini?

"Hai anak manusia! akhirnya kau kesini"

Suara wanita dengan nada penuh kuasa merebak memenuhi Yomutsu Hirasaka. Yu mendongak, seorang wanita dengan warna rambut sama dengannya, abu-abu. Yang membuat Yu yakin kalau dihadapannya bukanlah manusia atau makhluk biasa adalah sepasang mata berwarna _crimson_. Jubah panjang menutupi tubuh pucat. Memandang wajah dan senyuman menyeringai membuat Yu merasakan getaran aneh pada dada.

Pertarungan dimulai, ini sama seperti Yomi dulu.

_Yomi?_

_Istriku di Yomi karena anak terkutuk itu!?_

Yu tumbang, ia dengan mudahnya terjatuh dalam keputus asaan. Ia tak ingin merasakan sendiri di dunia yang besar dan jahat tanpa teman-temannya. Persetan dengan kebenaran, pikir Yu. Ia sudah cukup kesepian ditinggal sendiri oleh kedua orang tuanya.

_Dan akupun ditinggal mati olehmu, istriku_

_Aku akan mengejarmu_

"Biarkan kabut menutupi dunia ini"

_Izanagi, aku bersumpah! 1000 akan mati_

_Izanami, aku tak akan membiarkannya, manusia akan muncul 1500 di bumi dan kebenaran akan selalu menjadi pegangan mereka_

Yu tak tahu, mungkinkah ia sedang berada di dunia setelah kematian? Tapi semua perkataan orang-orang yang ia sayang dan bantu membuatnya merasa menyerah pada ilusi sama saja membunuh semuanya. Tubuh yang pada awalnya tak kuat menahan ia paksa berdiri. Ia juga merasakan kekuatan besar.

"Huh? Kau kembali?"

"Semuanya adalah orang berharga, aku harus melindungi mereka… dan membiarkan diriku termakan ilusi dan kebohongan sama saja membunuh semuanya! Aku… tak ingin sendiri lagi!"

"Memangnya manusia macam dirimu bisa melawanku… seorang dewi?"

"Akan kuperlihatkan… potensi manusia! IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI!"

Cahaya terang dengan kartu kebiruan bergambar arcana dunia. Yu menghancurkannya dan muncul dewa pembuat negeri Sakura, Izanagi dengan penampilan warna putih.

"Hmm? Manusia akan tetap berpaling kepada ilusi, mereka tak akan pernah menerima kenyataan"

"Jika manusia saling percaya dan tidak ada penghianatan, mereka akan tetap berpegang teguh pada kebenaran"

"Perkataanmu sama dengannya"

Yu terdiam, kacamata yang dipakai ia lepas dan dilempar.

"**Myriad Truth"**

…

Matanya terbuka, sebuah dunia indah menyapa. Semua temannya hidup dan mendekatinya. Senyuman tipis terkembang, tapi tetap saja ada perasaan mengganjal dalam hati. Perkataan terakhir dewi alam kematian mengusik pikiran.

"_apa maksudnya perkataanku sama dengannya?_"

Kepalanya terasa sakit, tapi kali ini memiliki makna dan ingatan. Hingga teriakan teman-temannya menyadarkannya. Kecuali, kesadaran yang muncul terlambat. Kedua matanya tak bisa melihat wajah mereka, hanya kegelapan menyapa.

Kedua mata ia paksa terbuka, tempat penuh bunga sakura.

"_Indah_" pikir Yu

Ia terperanjat dan langsung bangun ke posisi duduk. Ia bingung, dimana posisi dirinya sekarang. Kemana semua teman-temannya. Angin yang awalnya berhembus pelan mulai mengencang menyebabkan bunga-bunga sakura berjatuhan bahkan beberapa kelopak mengenai wajah Yu. Bergerak karena refleks, tangan kanan Yu menutupi wajah.

"Izanagi… kau kembali"

Seketika angin berhenti berhembus dan menyisakan seorang perempuan berambut ikal warna keabuan berdiri di hadapan. Yu hanya menatap keheranan si perempuan misterius. Sekarang si perempuan berjalan dan mendekat, mata warna rubi bertemu dengan abu-abu. Tangan Yu terangkat dan diterima Izanami. Sebenarnya Yu tak mengerti apa-apa atau bagaimana bisa tangannya bergerak menyambut Izanami.

Kedua tangan tersentuh, Yu merasakan sakit luar biasa ditambah potongan-potongan ingatan.

"Kau adalah dia dan… kembali untuk menolakku, aku memang tak pernah percaya penghianat. Aku… menyesal menikah dengan dia, mantan suamiku yang tak tahu diri! Sekarang, kau yang ada dalam penampilan manusia mau melakukan hal yang sama!? Padahal aku memberimu kesempatan! Apa? Apa alasanmu untuk pergi dariku lagi!?" kemarahan sang dewi diikuti mengamuknya keadaan disekitar, angin seperti tornado dan bunga sakura yang melayu

"Aku… aku tak pernah memintamu untuk memberiku kesempatan" mungkinkah ini persona miliknya? Atau dirinya? Si pemuda tak tahu

"Khukhu… seribu melawan seribu lima ratus, eh?"

"Aku punya alasan lain, bukan karena kau atau kulitmu tak semulus dulu… aku punya orang berharga di _rumah_ dan mereka sudah menungguku."

Tangan yang pada awalnya memperlihatkan kulit pucat mulai berubah. Busuk dan berwarna merah seperti terbakar mendekati leher Yu, ia tahu sang mantan istri ingin melakukan apa.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Yomi"

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu."

Ia tak sadar sejak kapan sebuah katana menjadi senjata di tangan kanan. Dengan mudahnya ia memotong tangan Izanami sehingga terlepas dari leher. Ia menerjang ke depan tapi katana tak ditarik melainkan tangannya memegang tangan lain Izanami yang masih utuh. Yu langsung memeluk dan menciumnya.

Bau busuk bercampur dengan amis, khas jika kau mencium daging yang sudah membusuk.

"Aku tak bisa, kita… sudah berbeda, lagipula aku pergi dengan alasan lebih baik… bukan?"

Katana terepas dari sarungnya untuk kedua kali,"_sayonara_"

Cahaya terang menghilangkan pandangan.

"_Partner_!"

"senpai!"

"Sensei!"

"Yu-senpai!"

"Narukami-kun!"

Yu terdiam, kejadian tadi terasa seperti mimpi.

"Izanami…" suara pelan miliknya menghilang terbawa angin yang berhembus di dunia tersebut.

* * *

><p>Author : Ini nih, kalau kebanyakan main dan nonton versi animasinya XDD terima kasih buat yang baca!<p> 


End file.
